User blog:The Golden Moustache/Black Streak
(Note: Now he's no longer universal or multiversal.) (Note: He has NOTHING to do with Freddy the frog.) (Note 3: This page is kinda dark.) Black Streak is an anthromorph frog OC made by Golden Moustache. History In a city called Shille,there's a criminal mastermind known as The Black Streak,who is all about Anarchy,he claims that "Anarchy is the only way" and that "everything can be rebuilt from ashes",it's unknown what he means though. He is responsible for various crimes in the city,along with murder,fraud,scamming,and even making people kill each other,wanting to spread Anarchy everywhere,in countries,cities,towns,and etc. He goes, it's natural for him like it's breathing,until the day he dies,or in his words,until he "sees that the world acknowledges it's mistakes". One day,he was finally caught and was put in the electric chair and executed,his body was then cremated,his last words were "I'm proud of you all" and he died with a smile on his face. It turns out in the end that the real intentions of Black Streak was to rebuild the world through anarchy,creating chaos and killing,so that the world would do something about it,and stop him,and learn from all these horrible mistakes to rebuild the world in a better place fixing it,because the Black Streak thought that this was truly the best way the world could be remade. It's also revealed that his name was Victor and apart from being Black Streak he was an average,normal person. Personality Black Streak believes alot in his morals,and is sick and twisted,he also can be a bit sadistic,yet he is calm for most of the time,but he can have a short temper. He truly believes that what he's doing is the best way to bring an Utopia to the world,and he doesn't care if he gets himself killed,and in fact,he accepts death. Appearance An anthromorph green frog wearing a black bandana around his head and wearing a black coat along with black pants and a white shirt. Abilities Superhuman speed: Capable of reacting to bullets and dodging them,even dodging machinegun fire. He is capable of surviving being electrocuted,being shot 20 times in the torso and stomach,keep going after his hand is shot,and being shot in the eye,he also survived apparently being drowned and being impaled,also took hits from someone who could smash metal with his bare hand,falling off a whole building,having half of his arm burned by fire / melting,he also survived being hit in the face by an hammer at full force He also can tank his own Black Gas. (see below) He also has a good pain tolerance,capable of tanking most pain. Weapons and equipment He has alot of weapons,such as: Two revolvers A drill A chainsaw Two pistols A machete And even a machinegun Grenades A fire axe and an hatchet A flamethrower A syringe. Even A FRIGGIN Bazooka and a ROCKET LAUNCHER! an AK-47 A shotgun Four Bombs (Basically this https://www.wpclipart.com/weapons/bomb/round_bomb/bomb_round_glossy.png but with Black Streak's face on it,they can explode and release the Black Gas.) A dagger He also has a gas mask to protect himself from his own Black Gas. Dynamite Sledgehammer Black Gas The Black Gas comes in various forms,such as a syringe and bombs. It is capable of making someone go insane,but not mentally unstable,to the point they literally...just scream and can't think rationally anymore,it doesn't cause fear,but it just drives someone insane to the point they're paralyzed,to the point they can't think anymore,it can even cause them to kill themselves. It is also capable of making someone vomit blood and even have their organs dissolved by the Black Gas and vomit a black liquid constantly,to the point they die horribly. It is also capable of covering someone's view with black fog for 10 minutes,to the point they can't see anything anymore. It also was used and experimented on by it's own creator,Black Streak,to mutate the one who uses it. Black Monster In this form,he's 6 meters tall,and has muscles showing. In here,he actually gains superhuman strenght,capable of destroying a whole friggin building with ease and crush it,he also can vomit Black Gas in the form of a black liquid going at 90 mph,he also can rip apart steel with ease,and even lift 10 tons and tank machinegun fire,even to the face,and being stabbed and electrocuted 10x times worst than a normal electruction,even missiles didn't hurt him and he can lift whole cars. His hands are also turned in sharp,monstrous claws capable of slicing through whole groups of cops and even take down an helicopter. He also still can use weapons,such as when he uses a giant 6 meters tall shotgun to shoot at his opponents,making them explode and ripping them apart,or a 6 meters tall knife,ripping apart opponents and also a 6 meters tall bazooka,and even a friggin chaingun,he also can use his Black Gas bombs. He also survived being set on fire and having his skin slowly melt and burn. Has his own car,called the Black Car,which is simply a black colored car....with turrets and machineguns attached to it,and cannons that can shoot Black Gas bombs and also can tank hits from a machinegun itself and grenades,it can also run at 400 mph. He can also bust through walls of steel and he can even regenerate in 3 minutes from damage,he also has a good pain tolerance as he usually doesn't feel anything. Feats (with Weapons) He has done some crazy feats: Sliced someone in half,cut their arms and legs off,and decapitated them with a machete. Threw his Black Gas bombs in places with millions of people,killing them,causing them to go insane,and etc. Killed two trained cops with his shotgun. Blew up a large building with his grenades. Killed millions of people and caused chaos by shooting at buildings with a bazooka. Gained his own followers who worshipped him and had knives,baseball bats,and revolvers and killed and beat up whoever they wanted. His Black Gas could affect millions of people and everyone inside a building. Cut through 500 people with his chainsaw. Knocked out someone unconscious with his syringe. Threw an hatchet at someone's head and killed them instantly. Pierced all the way through someone's head with a drill. Blew up half of a city. Nuked a city. Burned through a wall of steel with ease with his flamethrower. Killed someone and put his clothing on him and made it look like he killed himself. Set a whole town on fire. Spread chaos everywhere,to even countries. Decapitated someone with ease with a knife. Fought with trained cops physically. Capable of smashing wood with his bare hands. He made someone's jaw blow up by shooting at it with a revolver. Caused the government to collapse. Beat someone to death using only a large rock. (I can feel patrick memes coming.) Dodged bullets Made an helicopter crash by shooting at it. Weaknesses ....Apart from his Black Monster form,he has the typical weaknesses of an average person. His Black Monster form is a bit slow normally when just walking,and strategy is useful against him. Category:Blog posts